<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Last Little Moment by skycloud86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343523">Their Last Little Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86'>skycloud86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>24 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette about Bill and Karen's goodbyes on the morning of Day Seven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Buchanan/Karen Hayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Last Little Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>A/N – A little vignette of the morning of Day Seven, as Karen says goodbye to Bill.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know she's worried about the operation, but I know she understands. Understands that what I'm doing is for the benefit of the country.</em>
</p><p>Bill smiled at his wife as he waited for Chloe. For the past couple of years they had, along with Tony, been covertly operating as a sort of unofficial CTU. Karen had objected at first, but she had soon grown to accept Bill's wishes.</p><p>
  <em>Every time I walk out of the front door, I know she sheds tears, worries that she's said her last goodbyes to me. I tell myself not to worry, that when I get home her face will light up and neither of us will be anxious.</em>
</p><p>Bill felt a strange sense that today was going to be a very different day. He knew that Jack Bauer was back in the country, and that he was to give evidence at the hearing in regards to events at CTU.</p><p>
  <em>I wish I could be there, to defend him. I know that many of the actions he has taken are wrong, but he did them to save innocent lives, not for any selfish reason.</em>
</p><p>He wondered what Jack would think of the operation he, Chloe and Tony were involved in. Deciding that Jack would be proud, his thoughts returned to his wife.</p><p>
  <em>She's the woman that I've loved the most over my years. I love her greatly, and I make sure that my actions, as well as my words, tell her this every day.</em>
</p><p>He pulled his wife close to him, and together they shared a passionate kiss. Their relationship was strong, and both knew that they had found the person they wanted to grow old with. A honk from outside told them that Chloe had arrived. As Bill opened the front door, he said goodbye to Karen like he had done so many times before. As the door closed gently, a tear fell from Karen's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Why does it feel as if that was our last little moment?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>